Precious Love
by sexyvamp
Summary: Diamond rapes Serenity
1. Default Chapter

Precious Love  
  
It was a late evening. Endymion was on a mission on Earth. He felt his newlywed wife home. In other words he needed to see his father. His father was hoping he might introduce him to a beautiful princess of the sun. ''Father I'm already wed. What would Serenity would think of me?'' He questioned. ''My son, look at her. Spend a day with her at least, get to know her while you're here. Please, for my sake.'' The father replied. ''Father, I leave tomorrow. I'll spend the day with her. If I don't like her, you'll stop doing this to me.'' He answered. The king nodded. He walked out to get the beautiful princess. ''You must be Endymion, your father talked so much of you. It's rather annoying.'' She spoke gently. ''Well, well, what is your name my lady?'' He asked. ''My name Salena.'' She replied. They walked to the garden, and spoke of many things. They agreed that they did not like each other but they pretended to be in love for the time being.  
Meanwhile Serenity was sleeping in her huge bed. Dreaming of her king returning to her. The door opened quietly, Serenity looked so tranquil. She looked like an angel. She felt something slipping in the bed. Something rather large. Like a man. Little did she know that it was not what she expected. The man kissed her. She opened her eyes, the person she saw was Diamond. He wanted to screw with her. She pushed him off the bed . She grabbed her night gown. ''What do you want Diamond?'' She questioned. ''Well, I wanted to fuck with you. Is that a crime.'' He replied. She slapped him across the face. Before she could slap him again he grabbed her arm. ''Now, now, there's no need for violence.'' He mocked. ''There's no need for you to be here then.'' He answered. He slapped her hard across the face so hard that she fell to the floor. He grabbed her by the hair and graded her to the bed. She had tears flowing down her face. He pushed on the bed. Her back was on the bed, he ripped her clothes off and threw it on the floor. He took his pants off and started to hump her. She yelled as loud as she could but he kept slapping her hard. Endymion herd the yell. He ran to the bed room. The moment he saw Diamond raping his wife, he charged at him and punched him so hard. Endymion wanted to kill him. Serenity and turned around. Her face was on the pillow, she was crying. After ten minutes endymion came back to his love. ''It's alright bunny, everything is alright.'' He said while holding her as tight as he could. ''It's my fault, it's all my fault, I'm sorry my love.'' ''Shh, it's not your fault. It's his for hurting you.'' he said softly. When he felt earlier he orderd at least five guards at the door 


	2. The news

Chapter 2 The news  
  
It has been a month since diamond had raped Serenity. She was more skittish than a central park squirrel. On an early morning Serenity was sleeping. Endymion had his arms rapped around her slim waist. She could feel his warm breath on her nape. She didn't want to wake him so she slipped out of his grasp. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in the bed. ''Where do you think you are going my dear?'' He asked while running his fingers on she silky skin. ''Um... to breakfast.'' She replied quickly. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. It indicated 5 a.m. ''Nice try.'' He said quickly. She squirmed out of his grasp and headed to the washroom. She decided to take a long hot shower. It had been barely been five minutes she had being in the shower. She felt a cold breeze. She turned around and she saw Endymion. She felt wild when he touched her skin. She couldn't resist anymore she had to kiss him. He kissed back with desire. She felt his cock hardening . Two minutes later the entire washroom was covered in steam. She never been so alive in her entire life. As he trusted his cock, he could hear her moan his name. It made him even wilder. ''Serenity, Endymion, where are you.'' Raye said with curiosity. Reluctantly Endymion he got up and turned the water off. He pulled his beautiful queen onto her feet. As she got out of the shower, she grabbed her bathrobe, and so did Endymion. As they got out of the washroom Raye turned around, and blushed. ''Um, um, Amy wants to see you Serena.'' Raye said embarrassed . She said then felt the room. Serenity decided to get dressed. She wore the usual outfit and the same hairstyle. Endymion did the same thing. He wore the same thing he normally did. Like everyday he felt like he was in a routine that he invented.  
  
Amy waited in the infirmary. Serenity walked in. For a strange reason it looked like she had a strange glow on her. ''Morning Amy. You wanted to see me?'' She asked. ''Yes, I am proud to tell you that, well, you are pregnant.'' Amy replied. 


End file.
